villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baldorias S. Fanghini
Baldorias S. Fanghini is a minor villain in the manga Black Cat and its anime adaptation. He is the Number VIII of Chronos' elite brigade, the Chrono Numbers, also called the Time Guardians depending on the translation. In the manga he is a zealot who tries to kill the primary protagonist Train Heartnet for desertion, while in the anime, he is revealed to be one of the Zero Numbers in the final Story Arc. About Baldorias Fanghini Baldorias S. Fanghini is an orphan raised since his early childhood by the secret society Chronos, which secretly controls one-third of the world's economy and politics, to be one of their assassins. He was trained to obey orders no matter what, and over the years, he developed exceptional fighting skills and was named Chrono Numbers. At 27 years old, Baldorias (nicknamed "Baldor" by his colleagues), is partnered with the Chrono Number IV Kranz Maduke. They are both extremely violent, bloodthirsty and relentless assassins who would track down a prey to the farthest corner of the world and would crush anything in their path without a shred of remorse. It is said that they once laid waste to an entire town to kill their target. They are unforgiving towards their subordinate erasers (assassins), who fear their wrath more than anything. They are blindly devoted to Chronos, to the point that only the prospect of disobedience can make them back down. Baldorias is the de facto leader of the team, as is almost always him who talks or take action first. He is much more outspoken and boisterous than his colder and more calculated partner. He displays an unhealthy enjoyment in violence, he loves to see his enemies distraught, and he enjoys rubbing salt on their wounds. Also, he is very vindictive, trying to get back at anyone who bested him at the first opportunity, and he openly scorns the concept of mercy and understanding. He considers sparing a foe (whether a threat or not) a lack of efficiency. To cut a long story short, if he labels someone as a target (even those who associated with other targets or merely stood in his way) they are as good as dead. To cut the story even shorter, he is a downright repulsive jerk. In the Manga, his loyalty toward Chronos is his defining trait, while in the anime not only his role is shortened but he betrays Chronos without batting an eyelid. Like any Chrono Number, Baldor is a highly powerful warrior of superhuman speed, reflexes and stamina, able to effortlessly bullet-time and jump from roofs, or to retain consciousness after a blow that could knock-out anyone else. He is unmatchably skilled with flails, and wields one made of Orichalcos (an unbreakable metal) named "Heimdall" (after the Nordic Deity guarding the bridge between the world of men and the world of gods). It is equipped with four rockets that enable Baldorias to remotely control it and make it fly around, to deliver unpredictable blows from any side with incredible speed and destructive force. Role in the Manga Kranz and Baldor are first seen after overhearing about the Apostles of the Star being in Stock Town. They decide to deal with them without orders, which makes Lin Xiao Li's the new Number X, concerned for the town’s people. One of their erasers tell them about a child looking like Train Heartnet, seen with Kyoko Kirisaki, a defector from the Apostles. They break in Train’s hotel room and find Train and Kyoko with Train's friends; Eve and Sven. They soon learn that the child truly is a de-aged Train and that Kyoko is trying to change into a better. This however does not affect their plan, and they resolve not only to kill Kyoko but Train "the traitor" as well. Baldor first fights against Train and destroys the hotel room, forcing everyone to escape on the street. He manages to capture Train with the chain of his flail, as Train is considerably weakened by his child-like state, but Train set a bomb on it to distract him. Train's partner Sven takes profit of the blast to sneak upon the demented assassin and knock him out, but he awakes second later and resolves to kill Sven first. Just after Train succeeds in incapacitating Kranz, N°VII Jenos Hazard arrives and informs both Kranz and Baldor that N°II Belze has ordered them to immediately return to Chronos's headquarters. Much later during the final battle, as a group of powerful bounty-hunters attack the Apostles of the Star's base, Baldor and his fellow Numbers sneak into the battle. They come across Train and his partners and reveal that the Chrono Numbers used the bounty-hunter as a diversion. Eve tries to rescue one of Creed's soldier they wounded, who blows himself up to kill them all. While Baldor mercilessly taunts her "stupid idealism", Kranz simply states that foes will remain foes no matter what. Later, Kranz and Baldor fight a cyborg from the Phantom Star Brigade, and reduce him to mincemeat with little to no effort. After Creed's defeat, Jenos mentions to Train that due to Kranz and Baldorias heavily disapprove of their mercy on the Apostles, deeming their effort "not efficient enough". They might have a point, as some Apostles were able to flee. Role in Anime In the anime, Kranz is first seen in Kraken City to retrieve Eve only to fail due to overestimating his abilities. After Creed's defeat, Baldor, Kranz and N°III Emilio Lowe, as well as the Apostles of the Star Doctor and Shiki are revealed to be part of Mason Ordrosso's Zero Numbers. They destroy Chronos and kill the Elders who ruled it, and set out to recreate the world in their image by fusing Eve to "Eden", a sentient aircraft built from a fusion of the mystical art known as the Tao and nanomachines. As their treachery is found out, the protagonists, the bounty-hunters who fought Creed, the remaining Chrono Numbers and the redeemed Apostles of the Star head out to stop the Zero Numbers. As they manage to enter "Eden" they discover that Kranz and his allies are connected to it, which revives them whenever they are killed and vastly increases their fighting skills. Baldor is eventually killed when "Eden" is destroyed, due to his connection to it. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status Dependent on Version